disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Rabbit's Toontown Trolley
Roger Rabbit's Toontown Trolley is a simulator ride at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park at Disney Universe Resort. Ride Summary Queue Guests walk through Toontown and encounter some toons. They see animatronics of popular animted characters, and projections around the town. Roger Rabbit is seen giving tours to guests. The queue then brings quests to the the Toontown Trolley Station. Guests then board the trolley. Ride As guests board the trolley, (animatronic) Roger Rabbit welcomes them aboard. Roger Rabbit welcomes guests aboard the trolley a gives them some saftey instructions. Then he starts up the trolley and off they go! It starts off a calm ride through the town, but then Roger disocvers something very strange; one of the weasels. Roger explains to the guests how he terminated the weasels buy killing them with laughter, and is confused how they returned. As the trolley continues to camly tour Toontown, a weasel hits the window sheild. Roger tries to wipe him off the window with the windsheild wiper, but the weasel climbs to the top of the trolley. When Roger tells everyone he is gone, his head appears in the window of one the guests. The weasel tells Roger and the riders that the end of Toontown is near and there is no way to stop him. The weasel then leaves. Roger decides he better find out what this end of Toontown is, so he follows the weasel to where he is going. The weasel leads him to a cave full of containers of DIP. The weasel tells the other weasels in the cave that they have a visitor. The weasels tell Roger that they plan to wipe out Toontown with DIP and continue Judge Doom's plan to build a freeway. Roger asks how they are alive if they died from laughter. The weasels explain that the only thing that can permenantly kill a toon is DIP, which they never encountered. Roger comes up with a plan to get the weasels into the DIP and kill them once and for all. Once all of them are in the DIP, the cave beings to rumble. Roger escapes the cave just before it explodes from DIP. Roger thanks the guests for joining him on his tour and parks them at the gate. The guests leave the trolley. Mechanics The trolley vehicle is a trolley mounted on a 4-DOF motion base. The trolley also features vibrations. The motion base is attatched to a track. Once the ride starts, the trolley moves out of the station and into a tunnel. Inside that tunnel is a 4K curved screen which projects the simulator movie. The screen curves around every window, a little over 180 degrees. The trolley features a Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound system. Voice Cast * Roger Rabbit - Charles Fleischer * Benny the Cab - Charles Fleischer * Psycho - Charles Fleischer * Wise Guy - David Lander * Wheezy - June Foray * Stupid - Fred Newman * Sleazy - Will Ryan Background Info * Time: 4 minutes * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt * Fastpass available Category:Simulators Category:Attractions Category:Rides